


Mornings are for Comic Books and Coffee

by chaoskore



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, M/M, Morning Sex, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoskore/pseuds/chaoskore
Summary: Frank is horny as fuck in the morning and Gerard doesn't feel like dealing with his boyfriend. Morning breath and cuddles and sloppy kisses and a bit of not so fluffy touching.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Mornings are for Comic Books and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself.).



> hmm smut.

Gerard woke up to soft kisses being peppered into his face, and his boyfriend straddling him. He groaned lightly at being woken up so early and the kisses became a little more sloppy, before Frank licked him. Frank fucking licked him. 

"Ughh what the fuck, Frank?" he asked, shoving Franks shoulders back lightly, his eyes peeling open to peer at his boyfriend above him. Frank was grinning widely and his hair was a ratty ball of morning mess, falling over his eyes. 

"Good morning, Gerard!" Frank said, far too loud for the morning and pressed a few more sloppy kisses all over his cheeks. His breath stunk like it always did in the morning but Gerard didn't really care. 

"You've got morning breath, you know." Gerard stated before kissing him back a few more times. Frank whimpered softly in a way that Gerard recognized far too well, but it was far to early for his sleep fogged mind to comprehend. Frank rolled his hips a bit and OH. 

"Oh." Gerard shuttered, his own dick twitching in acknowledgement of his boyfriends predicament. Frank took this as a go-ahead to grind his hips into Gerards again and let out a soft whimper. 

"Frank, Frank, Frank..." Gerard chanted lightly, his eyes fluttering shut again. Frank moaned this time and Gerard's hands flew up to grip his hips lightly. 

"Frankie I haven't even had coffee yet." he muttered, his eyelids feeling anchored down. Frank rolled off him and he opened his eyes to see him on the other side of the room, fiddling with the cheap hotel coffee machine. 

"Black?" Frank asked mindlessly as the machine made a skuffing noise and started spitting coffee into the styrofoam cup. His hips seemed to rut in the air slightly before he caught what he was doing and stopped. 

"Yes please." Gerard responded, making no effort to hide his stare at his boyfriends ass. Frank was completely shirtless and his back tattoos practically glowed in the morning sunshine filtering through the windows. His tattoos dipped down his hips and under his pajama pants. Gerard felt heat bloom in his chest and a blush rise to his cheeks. 

The machine beeped and sent off one more growl before Frank grabbed the cup and brought it over to Gerard. Gerard just smiled warmly at his boyfriend and sipped his coffee. 

"Good morning." He said, setting the now half empty cup of coffee on the night stand. Frank hopped back up on his hips and he laughed. He immediately went back to kissing and grinding all over Gerard, and Gerard sighed a bit in approval. 

"Lets just cuddle for a bit, hm?" Gerard asked, trying to ignore the now semi hard on he had in his starwars pajama pants. Frank just sighed and flipped off of him, cuddling into his side. They turned on the tv and watched some breakfast cartoon, the bright panels flashing on the screen. Gerard side eyed the way Frank crossed his legs and shifted every few minutes, a soft whimper escaping his lips here and there. 

It only caused him to feel more aroused, especially so when Frank not-so-discreetly palmed himself under the blanket, his hips immediately pushing up as he touched himself. Gerard was going to go crazy. 

"You know I can see you touching yourself, right?" Gerard said in an almost husky voice. Frank shuttered and pulled his hands away, squeezing his dick one last time. 

Gerards hand drifted until it was overtop of Frank's crotch, touching him far too lightly for Franks liking. He groaned and bucked his hips up to get some friction, and Gerard sighed contentedly palming him harder. Frank was releasing little huffs as he rolled his hips, and Gerard was starting to feel desperate. 

Gerard grabbed the clicker and turned off the TV quickly, looking back to his boyfriend. The smaller man had a fiened innocent look but a glint of mischief shone in his eye. Gerard pulled him onto his lap once again and thrusted forward through sheets and pajama pants. 

"Fuck me, Gerard." Frank gasped and hung his head forward, rolling his hips into Gerards in just the way that made Gerards stomach errupt into butterflies. 

"Shit Frankie." Gerard moaned kissing his jaw and neck. He started to nip gently at his neck before sucking harshly on a spot. Frank ground down harder, almost enough for it to hurt but Gerard relished in the pressure. 

"We have to preform this evening Gee!" Frank squeaked, touching the spot on his neck and shaking his head. It was DEFINITELY gonna be obvious, he just hoped nobody would connect the dots. 

"Thats fine whatever fuck" Gerard babbled surging forward to kiss him again. He pressed his hands on Franks warm skin, just under the stretchy waistband. Frank nodded in approval and he pulled his pajama pants down his thighs, it took a bit of shuffling to get them off but once he was completely naked Gerard took in his very inked body. 

"Fuck, you're so pretty." He gasped into Franks neck, eliciting a soft moan from Frank. His hands snaked down his body, landing on his erection. His cock pulsed in his hand and Frank groaned loudly, making Gerard's head spin. He looked down to Frank's dick which was red and hard in his rough hands and sighed softly. 

"I still can't believe you don't have a dick tattoo yet." He giggled, pressing his forehead into Franks sweat dampened chest. Franks hands danced around his shirt hem and he realized he was still totally clothed. 

"I'm not THAT much of a masochist..." Frank answered, his voice coming out high pitched and thin. Gerard didn't answer, only leaning back to raise an eyebrow at Frank, causing him to sputter and answer with some sort of 'shut up' mixed with a groan. He pulled Gerards shirt off quickly, causing Gerard to knock back into his chest, cursing softly. 

"Fuck me." Frank said again, this time less a request and more a demand. Gerard just grinned an evil smile and continued to gently stroke Frank, leaning forward to play with his nipples with his teeth. Frank let out a loud and high pitch moan, and it made Gerard fill out even more. He removed his hands from Franks dick, pulling down his pants, his teeth never leaving Frank's left nipple. Franks hips lifted off the mattress, his fists clenching the sheets in an iron-grip.

"Remember when you got these pierced for a month?" Gerard asked once his pants were discarded on the ground, bringing a hand up to Frank's right nipple, his other hand palming his dick. Frank was losing it, his eyes were rolling into the back if his head and he was barely paying attention when he responded.

"Yeah then they got infected and you didn't-- fuck Gerard-- go near my nipples for-- aAh- 2 years." he answered, his tone light in comparison to the sex noises he was making in between them. Gerard brought his hand down from Franks nipple, giving his dick a 'just a minute ;)' squeeze before bringing his hand under Frank's nose.

"Suck." Gerard demanded, looking Frank in the eye. Frank accepted immediately, obediently taking the fingers in his mouth and swirling his tongue around them obscenely. A line of drool rolled down his chin and Gerard had never felt so turned on in his entire life-- of course he always thought that when it was with FRANK but still. It was hot. 

He pulled his fingers out of Frank's mouth with a subtle pop and brought them underneath him, putting two fingers in at once. Frank gasped at the stretch, it wasn't like it was unusual for him to have things up his ass but the slight sting always turned him on. 

"Shit." Gerard spat, face scrunching up at the way Franks asshole clenched around his fingers. He was unimaginably turned on now and shoved forwards to press a rough kiss on Franks lips, Frank responded by moaning and tipping his jaw up. Gerard attacked the soft skin under his jaw and down his neck, relishing i the quiet pants he was letting out. 

As soon as Frank let out a loud, high pitched moan Gerard knew he had hit it. He scissored his fingers inside Frank eliciting a string of curses. He pressed his own thighs together and Frank brought his down his hand onto Gerard, jacking him off lightly. He let his hand drop away from Franks ass with a quiet whimper from Frank.

"Please." Frank begged quietly, looking Gerard directly in the eyes. Gerard moaned, head hitting Franks chest before he gently pushed his shoulders back into a laying position. Frank was under him and squirming, and it felt amazing just like the first time. 

"You're so fucking pretty." Gerard panted staring down at Frank. His long hair was spread out on the bedsheets below and his eyes were gently shut, and Gerard just had to kiss him. He kissed high on his cheek bone and felt his eyelashes tickle his lips. 

"Thanks, could say the same-- oh my fucking god just FUCK ME already, would you?" Frank panted, snapping Gerard out if his weird-gay-daze and back into... well into Frank. 

"Jeez. Needy." Gerard responded sarcastically, while lining up to Frank, who was trying to stay as still as possible despite being so bloody horny he could barely breathe. Gerard carefully slid his head in, and Frank bucked his hips so his dick went deeper and let out a loud, shrill moan.

"Jesus fuck fuck fucking fuck!" He practically screamed, hands balled so tight into the sheets he was cutting off his circulation. Gerard just took deep breaths through his nose and held his hips back as Frank clenched around him.

"I don't know why you always feel the need- the need to do that." Gerard panted once Frank seemed to calm down. Frank opened his eyes and smiled at Gerard, the big Cheshire cat grin he loved to wear spreading across his sweaty face.

"You're to slow. Also the pain feels sorta nice." He responded panting lightly. Gerard being still was starting to annoy him. 

"Oh you fucking masochist." He said back fondly before sliding in more and causing Frank to squirm. It wasn't fast sex-- not YET even though Frank would have preferred that, but it was sex. Gerard bottomed out and Frank closed his eyes lightly. 

Gerard started at a slow pace, pushing in all the way for a second time before starting at a faster pace, gripping his hips and loving his mewling sounds of pleasure. It didn't really pick up until Gerard hit Franks prostate, causing him to yell out in pleasure. 

"Gerard fuck." He moaned as the bundle of nerves was hit dead on, and felt a coil start to tighten inside of his stomach. Gerard was starting to feel it to, slamming his hips into Frank and hitting his prostate dead on again. He turned his head to the side and muffled his moan in the pillows, snaking his other hand up to his dick. 

"Here." Gerard panted, before moving Franks hand and replacing it with his own, jacking him off to match the speed he was pushing into him, making Frank go closer and closer to the edge very noisily. 

"Fuckfuckfuck-- Gerard I'm-- I'm close!" Frank sputtered out, scrunching his entire face up in a way that Gerard found unmeasurably hot. Gerard moaned loudly and suddenly Frank was coming, his orgasm ripping through him and landing hot and heavy on his stomach in a sticky mess. It took less than a minute for Gerard to be thrown off the edge with him, riding through his orgasm with a panting Frank under him.

"That was hot, up for round two?" Frank asked, his Cheshire cat grin back. Gerard pulled out, feeling almost dizzy at the idea of going again after that whirlwind of an orgasm and shoved his mouth onto Franks in a sort of mock-kiss. 

"Not a chance, darling." He said before getting off the bed and eyeing the mess. Franks stomach was covered in his own cum and there was a rip in the sheets where his left hand was. Fuck. 

"Care for a shower, m'lady?" Frank asked, rolling off the bed and stretching gracelessly- almost punching Gerard in the nose. 

"Oh I'M the lady?" Gerard asked, pointing to himself with his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "With the sounds you were making people are gonna think I hired a female prostitute." He chuckled, trying to not to think about Franks many moans TOO much. 

"Shut up." Frank groaned, covering his face with his tattooed hands. Gerard laughed louder, passing by Frank and to the doors of the bathroom. 

"Coming to shower or what?" Gerard asked and Frank spun on his heel to follow. As soon as he was behind Gerard he put his hands on Gerards hips and his chin on his shoulder. 

"Hey I'll suck your dick in the shower, hm?" Frank asked, his breath hot on Gerards ear. 

"Jesus, Frank, do you ever get tired?" Gerard asked, fondess creeping into his voice.

"Nope." Frank responded, and kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun to write! I kept putting it down for like days at a time but its finally done aha! fucking morning sex. Taaa Daaa! anyways, if you like this shit thats rad! if you dont, thats rad too, this is the first fic im posting publicly on this account but thats chill. check out my twitter for updates! @chaoskore


End file.
